


Jealousy, Yes, Jealousy

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Implied chengsey, Jieng, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post As Dreamers Do, Post-Canon, implied sarchengsey, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "I'm not in love with him.""Jiang." The name came gently, softly. Only Swan said Jiang's name that way, and Jiang pulled his lip ring into his mouth, idly tonguing at it and refusing to meet Swan's eyes. "Y'know you can't lie to me."





	

"You're in love with him, aren'cha?"

"No." It was said too quickly to be convincing.

"Yeah, you are."

" _I'm not_."

" _Jiang._ " The name came gently, softly. Only Swan said Jiang's name that way, and Jiang pulled his lip ring into his mouth, idly tonguing at it and refusing to meet Swan's eyes. "You know you can't lie to me."

Not bothering to look away from the group of sunlit boys occupying a nearby picnic table on the Aglionby courtyard, not far from the parking lot, Jiang simply said, "I can try."

"It's probably for the best." Swan kept his eyes on Jiang as he said it, staring over his shoulder from the hood of Jiang's slick little Supra. "It'll get your mind off Proko."

"No, it won't." On the roof, Jiang sighed, leaning back to rest his weight on his hands, eyes on the early summer sky overhead. Staring matches with the sun, he'd long since learned, were not things he could win. He was too stubborn to let that keep him from trying. Softly, a bit surprised with himself, Jiang asked, "You really think it's that easy?" When Swan gave no reply, Jiang glanced down at him, asking, "What would you do if Skov told you he was leaving?"

"He _is_ leaving."

"You're going with him. That doesn't count."

Twisting to hike his thigh onto the Supra's hood, Swan said, "You can come 'long, if you like. Don't think Skov'd mind."

" _No._ " Again, it came too quickly. "No. I'm sick of playing the third wheel. Had enough of that with Proko and K."

Thin brows drawing together, Swan murmured, "Y'know, you can--"

"He's leaving, Swan." Jiang cut Swan off before he could pose a question. " _Cheng is leaving_."

Frowning, the expression thoroughly out of place on him, Swan asked, "Where's he going?"

"Hell if I know." Jiang turned his eyes back to the picnic table, where Henry Cheng sat, far too close to Gansey, Parrish close at hand. "I heard from Rutherford that he's running off with _Gansey boy_ and that short chick."

Swan didn't hesitate to point out, "You sound jealous."

Across the courtyard, Henry Cheng laughed, sun-warmed and dazzling.

Softly, Jiang admitted, "I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, angst. I do so love angst. Just the same, I feel like Jiang could have a real shot at happiness with Henry once sarchengsey went their separate ways for college
> 
> Side note: This was written for Tumblr user Josephkavinsky 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
